


Mark My Words

by Hummingbird_52



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Traducción al español | Translated into Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird_52/pseuds/Hummingbird_52
Summary: El problema es que Tim sabía desde hace tiempo quién era su alma gemela. Desde el momento en que un tal "Capucha Roja" aparece en Gotham, Tim sabe exactamente a quién pertenecen las palabras ("Hola, sustituto.") que lleva grabadas en la parte posterior del muslo. No es una primera conversación, no es la última, pero un momento de sus vidas por el que Tim no tiene más opción que esperar. Porque, en serio, ¿de qué otra forma podría convencerlo?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mark My Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665469) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 

> Una nota sobre el mundo: Este es un mundo alternativo con almas gemelas y marcas en el que, en algún lugar de tu cuerpo, tienes grabada en la piel una frase que tu alma gemela te dirá en algún momento. No son necesariamente las primeras o las últimas palabras, pero un intercambio que tendrá lugar. La situación en la que se encuentra Tim en esta historia es muy inusual en este mundo.
> 
> **EDICIÓN: 08/06/2020**  
Es sorprendente la cantidad de meteduras de pata que te encuentras meses después de redactar algo. Espero que sea más fácil de leer ahora. Si hay algún aspirante a editor que se quiera ofrecer para ayudarme a terminar los proyectos un poco más rápido, lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos y <strike>150</strike> 30 páginas de texto para corregir.

Desde el momento que Tim lo descubre, piensa que ojalá todo este asunto de las almas gemelas fuera un poco más fácil. Ojalá todo se solucionara con solo tocar a la persona o que la gente supiera desde el principio (con una mirada, con una palabra) que la persona que acaban de conocer está destinada a ser suya. Para siempre.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil, porque el problema está en que él lo sabe mucho antes de haberse encontrado cara a cara con su alma gemela.

El rompecabezas cobra sentido en cuanto empiezan a correr rumores de que un tal "Capucha Roja" está en Gotham y Bruce le ordena no salir a la ciudad hasta que la cosa se calme. Puede que para alguien solo fuera una sospecha, no hay suficiente información ni pruebas (extremadamente buen entrenamiento, familiarizado con los movimientos de Bruce y de Tim, familiarizado con _Gotham_) para afirmar algo sin que quepa la duda y lo sabe. Pero tiene otra pieza del rompecabezas grabada en la parte posterior del muslo izquierdo, como con un hierro incandescente, y es lo único que necesita para estar seguro.

“Es Jason”, le manda a Bruce, sin querer realmente explicar sus razones, pero queriendo decir la respuesta igualmente. Recibe un mensaje cortante de vuelta instándole a que no se precipite y Tim lo deja correr. Ahora Bruce sabe lo que piensa, al menos las partes importantes, y no tiene que esperar para saber que está en lo correcto.

Lo empezó a sospechar cuando Silencio los atacó y Jason, más mayor y con un mechón blanco, los tomó como prisioneros. No sabía qué decir en ese momento, pero, de todas maneras, Jason resultó ser Clayface, así que supuso que daba igual. Sin embargo, ¿una representación tan directa de la teorizada creación del Joker? ¿Una violencia dirigida con tanta precisión como la que reflejan los informes de Bruce? Jason es una posibilidad, teniendo en cuenta la locura de su mundo, y las palabras impresas en el muslo de Tim nunca han llegado a encajar con nadie más. Encajan con Jason.

¿Quién más lo iba a llamar "sustituto"? Es a _Jason_ a quien sustituyó y si alguien de los Titanes o Jóvenes Titanes lo quisiera llamar así, ya lo habría hecho. En vistas a las pruebas que tiene, es la respuesta correcta, y nunca antes había sentido este tipo de fría certeza sobre algo solo para enterarse luego de que se había equivocado.

Casi desea haberse equivocado.

No se considera vindicado cuando sale a la luz que tenía razón. Capucha Roja es Jason Todd, antiguo Robin y ahora un capo de la mafia, letal y vengativo, con una variedad de habilidades altamente desarrolladas y un objetivo muy claro: ellos. Lo único que siente Tim es una triste resignación, porque el universo le ha pegado unas buenas palizas antes, pero esta puede que sea la peor hasta la fecha.

Jason es su alma gemela. El niño y el recuerdo que ha idolatrado y a cuyo nombre ha intentado hacer honor. El hombre que ahora probablemente quiera partirle la cara y meterle una bala en la cabeza.

Lo que decide es que necesita las palabras para contestarle. Algo único, algo personal. Una frase que Jason reconocerá con absoluta certeza, en vez de algo genérico que conlleve el riesgo de acabar ignorado. _Tiene _que encontrar algo.

Puede que el universo piense que es un felpudo, pero cuando llegue el momento estará preparado. Puede asegurarse de ello.

La primera vez que se encuentra con Jason, cara a cara, no le salen las palabras. Es una estrategia brillante y no puede evitar respetarlo por ello, hasta mientras Jason lo hace polvo en un edificio lleno de sus compañeros, dormidos o incapacitados, y lo deja inconsciente y roto. Aunque está vivo, cosa que no entiende del todo, pero que puede que sea un paso en la dirección correcta.

Hay momentos por aquí y por allá, palabras sueltas y detalles que escucha de terceros. Cuando se encuentran otra vez es... mejor. Jason no está ni mucho menos tan cabreado como antes y hay un cierto respeto entre ellos. Le da otra oportunidad a Jason, pero las palabras no quieren salir. A medida que pasa el tiempo, la certeza en su pecho se vuelve más fría.

En el segundo enfrentamiento verdadero, Bruce no está presente y todos se esfuerzan para llenar su vacío. Jason está mucho más ido que antes y Tim intenta vencerlo, de verdad, pero el batarang que recibe en el pecho y el cuello es bastante concluyente. Casi muere, a pesar de que el traje que lleva evita que los golpes sean inmediatamente mortales. Más tarde se entera de que es Dick quien derrotó a Jason, quien decide dejarse caer en el río en vez de permitir que le rescaten.

Durante una temporada no da señales de vida, pero Tim nunca llega a creer que está muerto. Y tiene razón. Pasa un buen tiempo hasta que vuelven a encontrarse, pero se mantiene informado. Lucha con Dick y Damian, aparece con un secuaz, en la cárcel, fuera de la cárcel... Para la mayoría no está presente.

Cuando el día llega al fin, es un día como cualquier otro.

Está de patrulla en Gotham durante una noche tranquila mientras Bruce está ocupado con no sé qué gala para asegurarse de que la gente sabe que sigue vivo. No es una noche aburrida, pero no hay gran cosa aparte de un poco de crimen poco serio. Al menos, no la hay hasta que Capucha Roja aterriza a su lado en el tejado, el casco colgando de las puntas de los dedos, los labios curvados en una sonrisa torcida que no parece del todo amistosa. Gran parte de Tim se pone tensa y en guardia el momento en que oye esas pisadas e identifica la fuente. No llega a coger su bastón (las manos de Jason siguen vacías), pero sí que cambia a un ángulo mejor para dedicar su atención a la nueva amenaza.

Jason se pasea por el tejado como si no existiera nada que le pudiera asustar, se para a un par de metros y ofrece un perezoso:

—Hola, sustituto.

Tim siente como se hace añicos ese pequeño rincón helado en su pecho mientras esas palabras lo envuelven, mientras siente una punzada de dolor en la parte posterior de su muslo y esa _certeza _por fin se cumple. Traga y toma una trémula bocanada de aire, apenas prestando atención a como la sonrisa de Jason se vuelve un ceño fruncido cuando no contesta a su saludo. Las palabras que buscó, memorizó y practicó más veces de las que puede contar están en la punta de su lengua. Suelta una suave risa sin humor antes de decirlas.

—"Apenas podía aclarar si lo temía más que lo deseaba". —Siempre le pareció… la correcta. Si tenía que escoger una cita literaria y si la iba a sacar de un libro que sabe que a Jason le encanta, ¿por qué no reflejar sus propios sentimientos en la cita?

Jason retrocede como si le hubieran apuñalado. Se protege el costado con el brazo izquierdo mientras gira ligeramente hacia un lado, como si esperara un ataque.

—Tú...

Tim simplemente observa.

—Es mi libro favorito —dice Jason y suena alterado, desconcertado.

—Lo sé. Está en tu ficha.

En cuestión de segundos, al desconcierto se le une la ira. Jason toma un rápido paso hacia delante, mientras la mano que no tiene presionada contra el costado se aprieta en un puño, y enseña los dientes.

—Si estás citándome mi propia marca solo para joderme, te juro por Dios que...

—No están en las fichas —interrumpe Tim negando con la cabeza—. Es demasiado personal, tienen demasiado potencial para ser usadas para engañarnos. Información. Ya lo sabes, Rojo. Y yo no soy... —Dale _información_ a Jason—. Lo he sabido durante años —dice lo primero que le viene a la mente—. Cuando se confirmó que estabas vivo otra vez, lo supe. Eras... el candidato más probable para decirme eso, así que te investigué. Descubrí tu amor por la lectura, tu _libro favorito_, y seleccioné una cita de él.

Ahora la expresión de Jason roza una horrorizada desesperanza.

—No, era... Era mi libro favorito precisamente _porque_ era de donde procedía mi marca. Pensé que quien sea que me citara eso sería...

Mientras Jason retrocede un paso, lo único que puede hacer Tim es rellenar los huecos al final de esa oración. ¿Un amante de la literatura? ¿Versado en libros? ¿Altamente inteligente? Bueno, al menos cumple una de las expectativas. Dos, si las fichas de investigación cuentan como lectura.

—Rojo...

—¡No! —ladra Jason y retrocede otro paso—. No, _a la mierda _ todo esto. Esto no está pasando. Esto es una puta pesadilla o algo. ¡Tú no eres mi alma gemela, ¿me oyes?!

Tim se va decantando rápidamente por el curso de "reír histéricamente" de entre todas las acciones sugeridas.

—Vale —es todo lo que consigue decir frente a un rechazo tan categórico. Jason le está taladrando con la mirada, el brazo todavía presionado de forma protectora contra el costado. Parece que saldrá corriendo del edificio de un momento a otro y no... no es así como debería haber ido todo. —Siento decepcionarte —es lo que sale de su boca el siguiente momento, su voz débil.

Por un segundo piensa que lo ha dicho tan bajo que Jason no le ha oído, pero le viene a la mente que Jason sabe eer labios más o menos en el mismo momento en que la mueca despectiva de su boca se retuerce en un gruñido.

—No, joder, no empieces —le suelta—. Esto no es real; no quiero tener nada que ver con esto.

Cuando se aparta y se pone el casco, hay una brusquedad en los movimientos de Jason que no le es nada familiar. Tim ha visto a Jason salvaje, lo ha visto feroz y lo ha visto herido, pero nunca le ha visto ser nada menos que grácil. A pesar de su tamaño, la envergadura que tenía antes de aligerar su munición y su costumbre de intimidar con su tamaño, Jason siempre ha sido grácil. Esto es... otra cosa. Algo fuera de lugar.

—Rojo —intenta otra vez.

Al momento, el arma está fuera de su funda y apunta a su pecho, antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más aparte de encogerse y levantar las manos a medias en señal de rendición.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, joder! —grita Jason—. Mantente lejos de mí o te meto una puta bala entre ceja y ceja. Yo no soy tu alma gemela.

Tim solo puede mirar e intentar no dejar de respirar mientras Jason se da la vuelta y corre hacia el borde del edificio. Se tira por uno de los lados y desaparece en las calles de Gotham antes de que logre recobrar el aliento. Unos momentos después, vuelve a bajar las manos. Mira fijamente el lugar desde el que Jason se tiró al vacío.

Y entonces se le escapa la risa, un ladrido vacío que ahoga con una mano firme sobre la boca. Jason... Jason no le cree. No lo quiere. (¿Por qué le sorprende? Sabía que Jason le odiaba; tiene las cicatrices como prueba. Ya lo sabía, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que se supone que tenía que arreglar la cita? ¿No se trataba de eso?)

Lo puede sentir, esa es la peor parte. Un sordo dolor que irradia de las palabras impresas en la parte trasera de su muslo, que por fin ha escuchado pronunciadas en voz alta. Se siente como un moratón y supone que esa es la descripción que más certera. Toda esta situación bien podría haber sido un enorme golpe en el estómago, viendo lo poco preparado que estaba para ella y cuánto le cuesta respirar ahora que ya ha pasado. O puede que sea por la mano con la que se sigue cubriendo la boca. No... No le es fácil distinguir cuánto es externo y cuánto es algún tipo de dolor fantasmal que le está estrujando el pecho.

No puede hacerlo aquí.

Es difícil dejar caer la mano de la boca, pero se obliga y activa el comunicador para contactar con Bárbara. No sabe si está trabajando ahora, pero, aunque no lo esté, sus sistemas grabarán sus palabras y ella las podrá escuchar más tarde.

Se nota la voz débil cuando dice:

—Oráculo, ya he acabado por esta noche. Está todo muy tranquilo hoy.

No hay respuesta. Lo apaga.

El camino de vuelta a su piso transcurre en una neblina confusa, y no es hasta que tiene el traje medio quitado que empieza a procesar lo sucedido. Le tiemblan las manos, le falta el aliento y abandona la idea de terminar de quitarse el traje. Apoyarse con la espalda contra la pared le ayuda a lidiar con la abrumadora ansia de hiperventilar, pero no impide que los ojos le escuezan por las lágrimas o que le duela el pecho como si lo hubieran golpeado de verdad. Conoce este sentimiento: el dolor y el miedo brutales y atormentados que hacen trizas su razonamiento y su mente. Los recuerda de cuando mataron a su padre. Todo simplemente... se desmorona.

Deja caer la cabeza entre las manos, cambia de posición para quedar apoyado de espalda en el rincón entre su cama y la pared, y lo saca todo afuera.

Jason desaparece de la faz de la Tierra. Eso sí, Tim no lo está buscando, pero puede que así sea mejor. Jason no quiere tener nada que ver con él y no es como si intentar rastrearlo vaya a cambiar nada. En el mejor de los casos, obligará a Jason a esconderse aún más y, en el peor, acabará disparado. Ninguna de esas opciones es un buen resultado, así que Tim ignora las ganas que tiene de realizar al menos una o dos búsquedas, solo para ver, y se obliga a dejarlo en paz.

Todo se vuelve... vacío. Le duele el muslo casi constantemente, pero pronto eso se vuelve normal y deja de prestarle atención. Cuando más duele es a primeras horas de la mañana, después de patrullar, cuando intenta dormir y no hay nada más aparte de su propia respiración y las sombras en el techo. Es entonces cuando empieza a sentir el dolor y acaba dando vueltas en la cama hasta que el agotamiento lo deja por fin dormir. Sin importar cuánto lo frote o cuánto hielo aplique, no hay mejora, y aunque intenta investigar el Internet no ofrece ninguna solución a la sensación. No es nada que pueda paliar con remedios físicos, pero al menos en eso todas las fuentes online están de acuerdo.

Duele; su alma gemela está sufriendo. Hay otras sensaciones, otros aspectos sobre los que la gente está generalmente de acuerdo, pero Tim nunca ha sentido calor o frío o picor o ninguna otra sensación en el muslo que no sea dolor. Esa información lo afecta más de que lo que quiere admitir.

Han pasado sesenta y siete días, dolorosa y lentamente, cuando alguien toca a su puerta.

Es lo suficientemente inusual (su familia normalmente se limita a entrar por las ventanas) para que se quede congelado por un momento antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Según los estándares de su familia, todavía es temprano, alrededor de las once, y bosteza de camino a la puerta, lanzando una mirada abajo para asegurarse de que no lleva nada con agujeros demasiado grandes. Pantalones de chándal de cuadros rojos y grises (un regalo secreto de Alfred, por comodidad, lo cual es un hecho que nunca, nunca debe revelar si quiere seguir disfrutando de su comida casera) y la camiseta blanca en la que duerme. Hasta lleva un par de calzoncillos debajo del chándal y eso, ya de por sí, es un milagro comparado con lo que suele llevar. Sí, bastará.

Vuelven a tocar.

—Voy —dice mientras da los últimos pasos.

Abre el pestillo principal, abre la puerta y se encuentra cara a cara con un amplio pecho. Pestañea, levanta la mirada y con una brusca inhalación todo su mundo se reduce a un solo punto.

Jason está de pie enfrente de su puerta. Lleva la cara descubierta y este hecho deja a Tim de piedra. Está bastante seguro de que la última vez que vio a Jason sin máscara, estaban hablando a través de una pared de plástico digna de una prisión y Jason todavía se estaba recuperando de una bala en la rodilla. Ha visto a Jason alguna que otra vez desde entonces, sin contar el desastre que fue la última vez que se vieron en Gotham, pero no sin al menos un antifaz de por medio. Es desconcertante mirarlo y verle los ojos por una vez, más verdes que los del resto de la familia.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras observa y luego Jason se mueve, lanza una mirada hacia un lado y ofrece un moderado:

—Hola.

Tim se acuerda de pestañear.

—Emm... Hola.

Solo es después de decirlo que su mente decide por fin procesar la situación entre manos y deja caer la mirada para hacer un barrido en busca de armas. Jason no lleva armadura, nota en primer lugar. La chupa de cuero sigue en su sitio, pero debajo de ella solo hay una camiseta blanca y un par de vaqueros oscuros. Lo único que reconoce como parte del "traje" de Jason es la chupa y las botas con punta metálica. Aparte de eso, va muy... informal. Y desarmado. Ningún arma, escondida o a la vista, por lo que ve.

Jason arrastra una de las botas por el suelo y entonces suelta un bajo:

—¿Puedo pasar? 

Vacila por un momento, su mano gira el pomo de la puerta. Por alguna razón, lo que sale de su boca es:

—¿Me vas a apuñalar otra vez?

Hay algo en la expresión de Jason que se agrieta por un segundo, antes de que lo esconda rápidamente tras una sonrisa burlona y vacía.

—No planeaba hacerlo.

Probablemente sea la mejor garantía que pueda obtener.

Tim da un paso hacia atrás con cuidado y se aparta para que Jason, tras una pausa y una mirada que uno casi podría interpretar como desconfiada, pueda entrar en su piso. Vuelve a cerrar la puerta con pestillo y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con Jason de pie a un lado del pasillo, los hombros elevados un par de centímetros por la tensión, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chupa. Por un momento, lo pone nervioso, pero se obliga a ignorar la sensación e inspira. Indica con la cabeza una muda invitación a que Jason le siga y se dirige a la sala de estar. Es... menos leonera de lo que suele ser, por suerte. (Que le cueste dormir significa que ha tenido tiempo de sobra para malgastar, y algo de ese tiempo acabó invirtiéndose en limpieza.)

—¿Tienes algún caso entre manos? —pregunta automáticamente, aunque está seguro de que la visita no tiene nada que ver con un caso.

Jason está aquí, desarmado, en su casa. ¿Qué otra razón podría haber aparte de todo ese asunto con las almas gemelas?

Ni siquiera recibe una respuesta. Pero cuando Tim se da la vuelta, de pie en el extremo más alejado de su sofá y no del todo cómodo para ser el primero en sentarse, ve que la mirada de Jason está clavada en el televisor, pero es distante. Duda que su tecnología sea tan interesante como para centrarse en ella, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no está encendida.

—¿Tu marca duele tanto como la mía? —pregunta Jason sin mirarle.

No está seguro de los detalles de la pregunta, pero decide contestar solo una opción.

—Prácticamente todo el tiempo —admite, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se supone que significa que...

—Siento dolor —acaba Jason, impaciente—. Sí, eso ya lo he pillado. —El arrastre de las botas es más pronunciado en el suelo de madera de lo que era en la alfombra del pasillo del edificio—. No me hace gracia la idea de que tengas algún tipo de estúpido sentido en plan anillo del humor conectado a mi mente.

Tim... no lo había visto antes de esa manera. Ladea la cabeza, considerando el dolor en su muslo desde esa nueva perspectiva.

—No creo que "dolor constante" vaya a ser de gran ayuda —comenta con voz mordaz mientras deja caer la mirada hacia la mesita de café sobre la que tiene desperdigado su trabajo actual—. Es algo mutuo, ¿no es así?

Jason gruñe algo en acuerdo.

—A lo mejor podemos... No sé, ¿buscar alguna solución? Punto muerto emocional o alguna mierda. —Gira la cabeza hacia Tim, posando sobre él la mirada por un breve instante mientras suelta un bufido igual de mordaz—. Estaría bien poder dejar de sentirme como si me hubieran metido una coz en las costillas.

Tim siente el pecho comprimido, pero logra decir un distante:

—Sí. ¿Quieres sentarte? —Respira hondo y, con cuidado, hace lo que puede por desconectar de todo esto para poder pensar de forma objetiva. Parece funcionar por la mayor parte. Le ha funcionado durante meses, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora?

Lleva un rato, pero al final recibe un tosco "vale" como respuesta. Con un par de zancadas Jason atraviesa la habitación hacia uno de los sillones. Tim se sienta en el rincón del sofá mientras observa como la mano de Jason ejerce presión con fuerza sobre el costado izquierdo y retuerce la expresión en una ligera y breve mueca.

—¿Quieres parar de hacer esa gilipollez que estás haciendo? —suelta mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

Tim parpadea y levanta la mirada del costado de Jason para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Perdona?

—Esa mierda que estás haciendo que hace que todo mi costado se sienta como un miembro fantasma, ¿quieres parar de una puñetera vez? —Jason se frota el costado con la mano, como si intentara devolver la sensibilidad a una extremidad dormida o algo—. ¿Tienes idea de lo incómodo que es sentir como si un pedazo de tus costillas no estuviera ahí?

Oh. _Oh_.

Algo histérico amenaza su endeble adormecimiento y se obliga a tragar. Su voz sigue débil cuando consigue decir:

—Creo que puedo dejarlo en miembro fantasma o en dolor.

El silencio cuelga por un momento, pero sea cual sea la reacción de Jason, Tim mira hacia arriba demasiado tarde para verla. Para cuando alza la cabeza, la expresión de Jason vuelve a ser una de ojos duros con mirada ligeramente fulminante. Jason suelta una risa burlona.

—Ya, creo que prefiero el dolor, gracias.

Tim medio desea que Jason no haya elegido esa opción, pero deja ir a regañadientes el estado de desconexión al que acaba de empezar a aferrarse. No le hace nada de gracia tener que hacer frente a todo esto sin ese escudo, pero... se las arreglará. De alguna manera. No sabe de qué manera todavía, teniendo en cuenta que es un desastre de receloso miedo y ese mismo dolor, que literalmente le llega hasta el alma y con el que ha estado lidiando desde que se pronunciaron por fin las palabras. Pero Jason está aquí y está dispuesto a hablar, así que _lo superará_.

Jason suelta un pequeño gruñido y, por un instante, presiona la mano contra las costillas antes de dejarla caer.

—Genial. Gracias. —Es sarcasmo, pero al menos es algo—. Y ahora que nos hemos quitado esto de encima, ¿se te ocurre cómo podemos librarnos de esta mierda?

Tiene que tomar aire lentamente en un intento por luchar con esa amenazante histeria, y puede que eso le haya freído las neuronas o cortocircuitado su habilidad de probar un método más sutil, porque lo que sale de su boca es:

—Somos almas gemelas.

Es un simple hecho; todo el mundo lo sabe. No puedes cortar la conexión entre almas gemelas; un buen puñado de supervillanos lo había intentado, pero es algo que está más allá de lo físico o lo místico. Un civil podría decir que es imposible, pero Tim tiene los suficientes dedos de frente para saber que no se puede hacer afirmaciones tan absolutas. "Nadie jamás lo ha conseguido" es una declaración más veraz.

No dice nada de eso en voz alta; Jason ya lo sabe.

Se prolonga un hostil silencio hasta que Jason contesta en voz baja:

—Sí. Lo somos.

Tim levanta la cabeza y la expresión que encuentra en Jason es más perturbada de lo que la ha visto jamás. Hay algo en esos ojos, cuando sus miradas se encuentran, que se puede interpretar como _miedo_. Al menos hasta que Jason gira la cabeza y aprieta los puños. Se inclina hacia delante, las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, mientras lanza miradas asesinas a un rincón, la boca curvada en una mueca despectiva. Tim se limita a observar, no está seguro de qué podría decir o hacer sin empeorar las cosas. No cree que Jason quiera un intento de consuelo más de lo que quiere a Tim.

—No quiero esto —dice al fin Jason con la mirada caída hacia el suelo—. Nunca he querido nada de esto. Nada de esta... mierda sobre almas gemelas y suerte y _destino_. Es todo pura mierda.

Las palabras vienen una patada en el estómago y Tim intenta que la bocanada de aire que toma no sea demasiado obvia.

—¿Nunca? —pregunta.

Jason se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, sí. Cuando era un crío estúpido e ingenuo que pensaba que un alma gemela era el emparejamiento perfecto que acabaría en un romance de cuento y un vivieron felices y comieron perdices. No me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que todo era una puta mentira; hay pruebas por todas partes si te molestas en buscarlas.

—¿Qué paso? —no puede evitar preguntar Tim.

El tono es... amargo, resentido, dolorido. Suena demasiado personal como para ser simplemente un hecho que ha descubierto. Hay algún tipo de historia que acarrea esa creencia.

Por la manera en que los hombros de Jason se tensan aún más y sus avispados ojos le lanzan una mirada, Tim ha dado en el clavo. Le mira con mirada asesina y suelta:

—Mis padres eran almas gemelas, ¿lo sabías? —Un repentino movimiento acaba con Jason de pie, peinando la habitación con largas y bruscas zancadas que se detienen justo enfrente de la ventana, que tiene las cortinas echadas. Alza una mano y aparta la cortina lo justo para poder echar un vistazo fuera, la boca todavía curvada en esa mueca—. Catherine y el viejo Willis; hechos el uno para el otro.

La cortina vuelve a su sitio y la mirada que le lanza Jason le da ganas de levantarse del sofá y puede que agarrar el arma más cercana, antes de que puños o cuchillos empiecen a volar.

Hay un gruñido en su voz cuando dice:

—Le habría ido mucho mejor si nunca hubiera conocido a ese abusivo hijo de puta. Esas estúpidas palabras nunca fueron más que una cadena que le permitía mantenerla atada a él. Cada vez que se peleaban, tocaba el recordatorio de siempre de que eran _almas gemelas_, así que no es como si ella pudiera encontrarse a alguien más. —Jason gruñe de verdad entonces, con los ojos entrecerrados—. No dejaré que una idea retorcida de "destino" influya en lo que hago con mi vida. Nunca. Y _tú_...

Tim se sobresalta un poco. Jason se mofa de él y sacude la cabeza.

—Por alguna razón, no creo que sea una posibilidad, teniendo en cuenta la de veces que te he apuñalado y dado por muerto. —Enseña los dientes, suelta un ladrido de risa sin humor alguno. La voz de Jason sube de volumen mientras continua—: Joder, llámalo corazonada, pero no voy a malgastar mi tiempo en una mierda de relación "predestinada" cuando puedo pasar mi tiempo con gente que no me importa un comino. Por lo que a mí respecta, el destino puede besarme mi bonito culo, porque yo no pienso dejar que el muy capullo me trate como a un trapo y dicte lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Yo tomo _mis propias _ putas decisiones!

Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de algo que no cuadra del todo. La… falta de algo.

—No estás enfadado —dice Tim. Las palabras suenan tan abrumadas como se siente en ese momento.

Jason se gira hacia él.

—No estoy enfadado _ni qué hostias_, pedazo de...

—No lo estás. —Levanta la mirada y mira a Jason a los ojos, mientras él lo mira con mirada asesina y una mueca de desprecio, con una compostura fruto de esa mirada—. Todos están de acuerdo en que calor significa ira. No hay calor. No estás... Simplemente estás angustiado.

Por un segundo, la expresión de Jason se vuelve abierta y sorprendida. Pero se recupera, da unos cuantos hacia delante para cernirse sobre él y le gruñe:

—No tienes derecho a decirme lo que siento según no sé qué dolor en el muslo. ¡No tienes derecho a decirme que no estoy enfadado! 

Sabe que, con Jason cerniéndose sobre él y gritándole, debería tener miedo. Pero Tim no consigue salir de ese extraño aturdimiento, así que se limita a pestañear con la mirada hacia arriba y a decir:

—Lo siento. Yo... Lo siento. No estoy... No estoy intentando…

El impulso de reír lo abruma de nuevo y deja caer la cabeza entre las manos, enredando los dedos en el cabello.

—Da igual —logra decir, aunque su voz sale tensa de tanto resistir las ganas de deshacerse en lo que le preocupa que sean risitas histéricas e imparables.

Intenta regular la respiración, contando cada inhalación y exhalación mentalmente para intentar seguir uno de los ritmos básicos que conoce. Ayuda. O eso cree.

Cuando la histeria retrocede un poco (y se siente menos aturdido, afortunadamente) dice hacia suelo:

—No... no espero que me aceptes. No espero nada de ti—. Levanta la mirada lo suficiente para ver las piernas de Jason, todavía de pie enfrente de él. No es lo suficientemente valiente para mirar más arriba.

—Yo... —Jason suena perdido. Los pies enfrente de él retroceden un paso, casi estrellándose contra la mesita de café—. Tengo que irme.

Tim alza la mirada de golpe, pero Jason ya está de camino a la puerta, sus piernas llevándoselo a largas zancadas antes de que Tim consiga recomponerse para hacer algo más que estar de pie. Abre la puerta, pero cualquier petición de que pare o que Jason le dé un segundo para _pensar_ se le queda atascada en la garganta. Para cuando consigue tragar e inhalar otra vez, Jason ya ha cruzado el umbral y está cerrando la puerta con determinación detrás de sí.

La puerta se cierra con un clic.

Tim la mira fijamente en un intento de procesar lo que acaba de pasar. Ojalá hubiera mirado hacia arriba; ojalá hubiera visto la reacción o la expresión de Jason en ese momento. ¿Por qué se ha ido, así como así? (Aun así, la única sensación que recibe del muslo es un dolor sordo; no irradia nada más aparte de dolor.)

La caminata hacia la puerta transcurre de forma automática, así como el proceso de volver a echar el pestillo. Después de eso, le lleva unos cuantos minutos obligarse a adentrarse en el piso, su mirada recorriendo ciegamente la habitación. Por alguna razón, acaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá, acurrucado en un rincón con las rodillas subidas hacia el pecho. Apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. El silencio le está comiendo los oídos mientras cierra los ojos y se centra, otra vez, solo en respirar.

No es... Pensaba que podría lidiar con todo esto. Ha tenido años para hacer paces con el hecho de que Jason nunca lo va a querer, pero escucharlo de esa forma, dicho a la cara... Duele más de lo que pensó que dolería, saber sin lugar a duda que su alma gemela no le quiere. Las palabras grabadas en su muslo nunca tendrán ninguna importancia.

Siente una presión en el pecho, la garganta cerrada, pero sigue luchando por respirar correctamente. Despacio, regular y profundo. No por nada Bruce le enseñó estos patrones; debería usarlos. Si no puede controlar su propia respiración, ¿qué esperanza tiene de poder controlar el resto? Necesita... Necesita poder controlar _algo_ en este momento. Cualquier cosa. Tiene que ser la respiración, porque no puede controlar el dolor que sigue irradiando desde el muslo o lo que Jason piensa de él o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con el desastre en el que se ha convertido de repente su falta de vida amorosa.

Tim apenas ha conseguido mantener ese patrón de respiración sin demasiado esfuerzo cuando su móvil suena.

Lo asusta y hace que se le detenga la respiración por un segundo por el sobresalto. Entonces mira hacia su móvil, que reposa sobre la mesita de café, donde lo dejó antes de que Jason llegara. No reconoce el número. Espera unos segundos a que el software del dispositivo lo busque y lo identifique, pero no ocurre nada; no es un número que se pueda rastrear. Es casi de forma tardía que se acuerda de alargar la mano para coger el móvil antes de que deje de sonar.

—¿Diga? —pregunta, agradecido por que su voz al menos suene casi normal.

Silencio, por un momento, y entonces un:

—Hola.

Jason. Se le entrecorta la respiración. Fuerte.

—Mira, ya... Mierda, ya sé que toda esta situación es una putada, pero... Necesito volver a la casa franca y apenas... —Suena una risa brusca a través de la conexión, sin humor e irritante, antes de que Jason finalice—: Apenas puedo respirar de lo que me duelen las putas costillas así que... Jesús, no sé. ¿Háblame o algo?

Tim mira fijamente el suelo con ojos vacíos y, despacio, se acurruca aún más en el rincón del sofá.

—¿Hablarte? —repite—. ¿Hablarte de qué?

—De lo que sea. No lo sé; las series que te estés viendo, casos en los que estás trabajando, cualquier marujeo estúpido que los Jóvenes Titanes estén contando—. Oye a Jason inhalar, profundo y con dificultad—. Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, para que yo pueda respirar otra vez. Habla o canta o léeme casos. Lo que sea.

—Yo... —Cierra los ojos con fuerza por un momento—. ¿Dónde estás?

El silencio se alarga tanto que, si no fuera por la áspera respiración que oye a través del móvil, pensaría que Jason le había colgado. Pero entonces dice a regañadientes:

—Estoy sentado en un rincón de tu garaje. No quiero subirme... subirme a la moto mientras me cueste tanto respirar.

La culpa lo cubre con cabeza y se acurruca con más fuerza contra el sofá.

—Mierda. No, joder, no... —Jason gime y Tim oye el dolor en el sonido—. No es... La vida es un desastre enorme y sadista y puede que no me caigas bien, pero toda esta mierda no es culpa tuya. No te... No te sientas mal por que no sé qué gilipollez mística haya decidido tocarnos los cojones. Intentemos solucionarlo, ¿vale?

—Vale —logra decir después pasarse otro rato intentando respirar a través de la culpa—. Vale.

—Genial—. Una brusca inhalación y una exhalación igual de fuerte—. Así que elige algo. Una canción o lo que sea. Cualquier cosa de la que quieras hablar.

—No tengo buena voz de hecho —contesta Tim, aferrándose a la conversación con una desesperación que raya la de alguien ahogándose—. Tú... ¿cantas?

El bufido de Jason casi suena divertido.

—Claro, en la ducha. No me sé las suficientes canciones como para cantar algo interesante, pero aprendí cantos de borrachera de rusos, así que al menos puedo seguir una melodía. Más o menos.

—¿Rusia? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Rusia?

La respuesta franca no es lo que esperaba:

—Aprendiendo a hacer bombas.

En retrospectiva, Tim admite que probablemente tenía que haberlo visto venir. Jason ha estado por todo el mundo, cierto, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que desconocen sobre su entrenamiento original. El hecho de que Rusia no le suene de nada tenía que haber sido su primera pista. El silencio es, al parecer, suficiente para hacer a Jason preguntar:

—¿Eso te ha acojonado, sustituto? He hecho cosas mucho peores que volar cosas bajo supervisión directa.

—Lo sé. —Sus pensamientos empiezan a adentrarse más en el remolino. Traga y presiona la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el sofá. Pensar en todas las horribles cosas que sabe que Jason ha hecho no le va a ayudar a sentirse mejor. —Yo, eh... no sigo los cotilleos de los Jóvenes Titanes.

—Ni una mierda —lo contraataca Jason y, por alguna razón, eso arranca de la garganta de Tim un pequeño bufido—. ¿Material para chantaje? Nadie criado por B se podría resistir a eso.

Tiene razón.

Las piernas de Tim se relajan un poco y apoya más de su peso en el sofá.

—Vale, entonces...

No sabe cuánto tiempo se pasa hablando, pasando de tema a tema. Solo topándose un par de veces con algo que le recuerda toda esta situación y teniendo que dar marcha atrás. Pero, para cuando hace una pausa, su voz se ha vuelto un poco ronca y está acostado a lo largo del sofá con la cabeza descansando sobre uno de sus reposabrazos. De hecho, se siente... cansado. Como si pudiera por una vez dormirse sin demasiados problemas y, cuando registra esa sensación, se da cuenta de que es porque la casi constante presencia del dolor en el muslo ha menguado a una sorda palpitación.

Jason inhala profundamente y Tim nota que suena normal y fácil.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Jason en voz baja.

Tim toma una inhalación igual y puede contestar sin mentir:

—Sí. Sí, mejor. Yo... Gracias.

—Ajá. —Hay un sonido de movimiento del otro lado y entonces una pausa—. Nosotros... Esto no va a parar. Estamos jodido ambos. Puede que a la próxima que la cosa se ponga fea podemos simplemente... hablar. Esta vez ha funcionado, ¿no? Puede que sea así como lidiemos con esto.

Tiene sentido, piensa.

—Vale —concuerda en voz baja—. Supongo que... ¿ahora tengo tu número?

—Y yo tengo el tuyo, sí. —Hay un momento de silencio, y después un brusco y corto—: Bueno, adiós.

La llamada se desconecta antes de que pueda despedirse también, dejando a Tim mirando la pantalla hasta que esta se apaga sola. La verdad es que no se siente tan mal como esperaba. Hay un poco de irritación y una leve punzada de dolor cuando recuerda que Jason no está interesado _de verdad_ en interactuar con él (pero tiene que hacerlo), pero ni se acerca a como dolía antes.

Por ahora, puede que esto sea suficiente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy su madre, pero me disculpo de antemano por el lenguaje de Jason. El chico no para de soltar tacos. (Pero lo queremos igualmente, ¿no?)

En general, funciona. Soportan solos lo que pueden (y tienen experiencia con el dolor, así que, en la mayor parte, se apañan), pero, cuando la cosa se pone fea, Jason coge el móvil y hablan de cualquier tontería insignificante que se les venga a la cabeza hasta que puede respirar otra vez y Tim deja de sonar como si lo hubieran pasado por una trituradora emocional. No es perfecto ni mucho menos, es más contacto del que quiere porque no quiere _ninguno_, pero rechina los dientes y se obliga a verlo como algo necesario.

Sí que es necesario. Si quiere poder respirar de forma consistente y vivir el día a día sin sentirse completamente miserable, tiene que lidiar con el origen de esa miseria. Tim. (No es _todo _culpa suya, admite Jason solo a regañadientes y solo a sí mismo. Es un estúpido bucle de retroalimentación; uno de ellos se siente mal, cosa que hace que el otro sienta dolor y sigue acumulándose hasta que uno de ellos consigue lidiar con lo que tiene.)

Sin embargo, aparte de su odio por la situación, Tim en sí mismo... está bien. No es tan irritante o tan gilipollas como podría ser, así que al menos tiene un punto a su favor. Jason no se siente juzgado por su pasado cuando surge en conversación y el sustituto siempre parece estar dispuesto a poner verde al resto de la familia sobre cualquier mierda que hayan hecho recientemente. Si tiene que hablar siempre con alguien, Tim no está _tan _mal, cree él.

Si ignora todo lo demás, se puede decir que está contento de que la espera haya acabado. Está bien saber por fin que sí que tiene un alma gemela, a pesar de que no le guste la persona en cuestión y que la situación se vuelva cada vez más y más enrevesada cuanto más piensa en ella. Al principio, antes de todo esto, pensaba... bueno, pensaba que el mundo la había cagado otra vez. Que desde que había muerto, su destino había perdido el rumbo y que las palabras escritas en diagonal sobre sus costillas izquierdas, en precisa y elegante letra, no significaban absolutamente nada. Nunca iba a encontrar su alma gemela; solo era una oportunidad perdida y, una vez lo sopesó, tampoco le molestó tanto. Puede que un estúpido, romántico y esperanzado rincón de él mantuviera la esperanza de que su alma gemela sería diferente del desastre que presenció en su infancia. Y puede el hecho de que ni siquiera tendría una oportunidad doliera un poco, pero, como todo lo demás, lo dejó correr.

Ahora tiene a Tim, y cuanto más piensa en ello, más piensa que puede que así sea peor. Si Tim _siempre _ iba a acabar siendo su alma gemela… Si estas siempre iban a ser sus palabras…

Es Tim el primero en llamar esa noche, saludándolo con un cansado:

—_Sea lo que sea en que estés pensando, para, por favor. Tengo que ir a Industrias Wayne como en tres horas y necesito al menos un poco de sueño._

Jason pestañea, Tim lo ha pillado desprevenido con una pregunta tan directa después de todas las veces que fingieron en sus llamadas. Como si solo se llamaran para charlar, en vez de para librarse del palpitante dolor que se les clava como un cuchillo.

—Lo siento —farfulla al móvil mientras presiona la espalda con más fuerza contra el marco de la puerta—. No fue una buena noche.

Así que puede que esté sentado en el suelo de su piso, casi a oscuras, resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de averiguar cuántos cigarrillos puede fumarse antes de empezar a sentirse mejor. Sí, es más patético de lo que suele ser, pero las cosas... están fuera de control. Un pensamiento dio paso a otro, a cosas en las que evitó pensar durante semanas. Es... Para empezar, apenas había notado el dolor en las costillas, aunque, ahora que lo ha notado, le entrecorta un poco la respiración. 

Una mera reacción; bucle de retroalimentación.

—_Creo que estoy demasiado cansado para mantener una conversación_ —admite Tim. Jason también oye en su voz el filo del dolor—. _¿Qué pasa?_

Las palabras se le quedan atragantadas y hay una larga franja de silencio en la que no consigue decir nada. No puede admitir los pensamientos que le rondan por la mente ni los temores en su pecho y, si pronuncia en voz alta cualquiera de esas cosas, ¿las hará realidad? ¿Significa que las conclusiones que ha sacado de toda esta putada de situación son la verdad? ¿Podría el universo ser _tan_ retorcido? (Claro que sí.)

—_¿Jason?_

—Tenía que haber muerto —escapa lo que tenía atascado en la garganta. Cierra los ojos con fuerza por un solo segundo, pero tras esa oscuridad se esconden ataúdes y la memoria del Joker y la Fuente de Lázaro y nunca puede permanecer ahí mucho tiempo—. Yo...

—_Joder_ —sisea Tim, y Jason de veras que no sabe si es en reacción a sus palabras o al dolor que le está causando.

—Lo siento —susurra de nuevo a la vez que presiona también la parte posterior del cráneo contra el marco—. Es que... si yo no hubiera muerto, tú nunca te habrías convertido en Robin y nunca habrías sabido que era yo, así que no te habrías puesto a buscar la cita de mi... _Mierda_, de mi puto libro favorito. Nunca te habría llamado sustituto o... Estas marcas no tendrían _ningún puto sentido_. —Siente la garganta tensa, aros de acero comprimen su pecho, pero ahora _no puede parar_—. ¿Así que siempre... siempre he estado destinado a morir? Desde el segundo en que nací, ¿estaba todo predestinado? ¿Que iba a ser Robin y meter la pata y acabar muerto a manos de un psicópata? ¿Acaso era solo destino cuando me desperté en mi ataúd y cavé para salir? ¿Cuando caí en coma? ¿Cuando me empujaron en la Fuente de Lázaro?

» No veo de qué otra manera nada de esto puede tener sentido y, si todo eso es verdad, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir? Si toda esta mierda está predestinada, ¿¡qué importa la elección libre o lo que hagamos o toda mi _puta_vida!? Podía haber sido _perfecto_ y habría acabado muerto de todas maneras porque, de lo contrario, esto nunca habría pasado. No es... _Joder_, no en...

—_Jason, **respira**_.

—No... no puedo...

—_Jason, estás entrando en pánico. Puedo sentir tu pánico, ¿sabes? Es la única emoción que he recibido de ti que no es dolor._ —Oye una respiración fuerte y dificultosa del otro lado de la línea—. _Escúchame, ¿vale? Quiero que inspires ahora. Repite conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Inspira profundamente, como yo._

Tim inspira y, poco a poco, con la respiración entrecortándose en el intento, Jason sigue su ejemplo. Mira fijamente el techo, los dedos aprietan con fuerza el móvil, la esquina del marco de la puerta se le clava en la espalda y entrecorta un poco cada intento de inhalación. Pero no consigue imaginarse cambiar de posición ahora o alejarse de la reconfortante estabilidad de ese punto de contacto. Si se mueve, puede salir flotando al espacio o hundirse en el suelo. Nada más parece... parece sólido.

—_Muy bien _—dice Tim. A Jason le queda la suficientemente claridad mental para sentirse un poco irritado con el tono cuidadoso—. _Unas cuantas más, ¿vale? Exhala despacio; tú puedes._

—Ya lo sé —salta. Sabe cómo lidiar con el pánico; es un puto vigilante, por el amor de Dios, debería poder lidiar con un poco de miedo—. No necesito tu... tu condescendencia.

—_No he... _—Tim se interrumpe con un suspiro que suena tanto exhausto como frustrado—. _Simplemente intentaba prestarte mi ayuda. ¿La quieres o no?_

Jason rechina los dientes después de la segunda respiración; la carcasa del móvil cruje entre sus manos mientras intenta obligarse a aligerar el agarre un poco, a relajar la mandíbula y tomar otra inspiración.

—No la necesito —consigue decir después de otra toma de aire y de que su pánico haya retrocedido un ápice. Sigue costándole un poco forzarse a respirar y el miedo permanece donde estaba, en el borde mismo de su consciencia como un frente de temporal, pero él puede... puede con esto. Ha lidiado con ataques de pánico antes (ninguno de ellos relacionado con el _destino _y el completo sinsentido que es _toda su vida_, pero esa no es la cuestión).

—_Lo sé. Jason, mira, estoy hecho polvo. No intentaba ser condescendiente, solo... Es automático. Lo siento. _—Oye su lenta respiración por el móvil; le recuerda que también tiene que respirar—. _Solo quiero dormir. ¿No puedes... tomar un sedante o algo y ya terminamos de solucionar todo esto mañana?_

—¿Qué?

—_Me tomaría uno yo, pero tengo que levantarme en nada y no sé si podría _—Tim bosteza, alto y largo—... _hacerlo a tiempo. Jason, ¿por favor?_

Se queda sin palabras durante un largo rato, completamente en blanco hasta que al fin pregunta, incrédulo:

—¿Quieres que me drogue para que tú puedas dormir? ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? No voy... —Por un segundo, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en jeringuillas y marcas de agujas y la figura inmóvil de su _madre_—. Siento que te haya tocado un puto desastre como yo, pero no voy a _drogarme_ para que puedas dormir para tú _querida_ reunión, imbécil de mierda.

—Espera, Jason, eso no es...

—_¡Que te jodan!_

Lanza el móvil a la otra punta de la habitación. No revienta con tanto teatro como le gustaría en ese momento, pero rebota contra la pared opuesta y cae al suelo con la pantalla hacia abajo. La ira y el dolor y el agudo e incandescente miedo que se aferra todavía a su pecho lo llevan a ponerse de pie. Se va a su habitación para alejarse del móvil y de todo lo que este representa. Almas gemelas y _Tim _y la idea del arrogante hijo de puta de que todo el mundo debería simplemente hacer lo que él quiere para que _su_ vida sea más fácil.

A la mierda. No es una marioneta o algún tipo de esclavo para hacer lo que se le ordena. Y cueste lo que cueste nunca, _nunca_ va a utilizar drogas para abstraerse de sus problemas. Eso no va a pasar; ya conoce a ese demonio.

Quiere _coser algo a puñetazos_. Quiere una salida para todas esas emociones que se arremolinan en su pecho y si solo pudiera meterlas a puñetazos a alguien o a un saco de boxeo o, joder, a lo que sea que pudiera aguantarlo. Sí que tiene un saco instalado en un rincón de la sala de estar, pero eso conllevaría volver donde el puto móvil y vendarse los nudillos y no está seguro de poder hacer nada de eso en este instante. Pero entonces se siente a un mero medio paso de hacer algo drástico e impulsivo y estúpido (como meterle una hostia a una de esas paredes que tan cerca están) y puede que sea mejor que al menos _intente_ superar esto sin salir seriamente lesionado o volver al remolino de pánico.

(Respira profundo. _Puede_ respirar, solo es una estúpida reacción física y las ha _domado_ todas.)

Da media vuelta sobre los talones y escapa de la oscura habitación a la sala de estar, que, al menos, está iluminada por la luz de la luna desde una ventana. 

Jason lanza un grito sin palabras, retrocede un paso y flexiona la pierna para girar y golpear el saco tan fuerte como puede. La parte inferior del saco _embiste_ la pared en su vuelo, rebota y, a raíz del impulso y del instinto, Jason estampa el puño contra todo el peso en su vuelo de vuelta. Duele (no ha terminado de vendarse esa mano; _no debería haberlo hecho_), pero libera alguna parte recóndita de él y no puede... _no quiere _parar. Solo quiere que todo esto desaparezca; no quiere pensar en Tim ni en el _destino_ ni en la puta marca que tiene grabada en las costillas.

Golpear el saco es más fácil; es sencillo y puede simplemente dejar de pensar y transferir a él todo lo que siente. Se le nubla la visión, su respiración pasa a jadeos irregulares, le duelen los brazos y la ira está disipándose, pero eso significa que solo queda el dolor y el miedo y eso no es _mejor_. ¿Por qué no puede desaparecer todo y ya está?

Oye algo en la periferia de sus sentidos, un sonido repetitivo, pero lo ignora. No es fuerte y no quiere alejarse del saco. Si para, está seguro de que todo lo que queda lo va a abrumar y acabará colapsando. No cree poder lidiar con ello y _duele_ solo de pensarlo, pero no puede correr el riesgo. Si no puede hacerlo, entonces ...

Se gira de sopetón, antes siquiera de terminar de registrar la interrupción, recorre el piso con la mirada y se topa con una figura retroiluminada por la luz que se derrama de la puerta, ahora abierta. La mira fijamente, siente el cuerpo congelado mientras la figura cierra la puerta. El clic que emite al cerrarse parece más fuerte que el sonido de un balazo. La repentina vuelta a la oscuridad lo hace pestañear y toma una cortante bocanada de aire cuando la persona da un paso hacia él.

—¿Jason?

Co... conoce esa voz.

—¿Tim? —pregunta con voz ronca. ¿Acaso estaba gritándole al saco? No está seguro. Recuerda... recuerda golpearlo, pero...

—He forzado la cerradura —viene la repuesta y Tim sigue acercándosele; despacio, rodeando los obstáculos conformados por los muebles para coger el camino más despejado, cerca de las paredes de la habitación—. Lo siento. No contestabas y siento todo... todo...

Jason da un brusco paso hacia delante a la vez Tim titubea. Alcanza tambaleando la pared cuando le falla una pierna. Se desliza hacia el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas mientras uno de los hombros y la cabeza descansan contra la pared. Jason siente un agudo destello de algo más entre todo lo demás, algo parecido a la preocupación, pero no puede serlo, ¿verdad que no?

—Lo siento —dice Tim con voz débil y Jason se encuentra cambiando de postura, acercándose a él poco a poco, mientras la sombra que es Tim permanece inmóvil—. No tenía que haber venido. Estaba... estaba preocupado. No lo decía en serio. No tenía que haber sugerido eso, sobre todo con —hace un débil gesto con la mano en su dirección mientras Jason se incorpora—... tu historial. No, eso... eso fue desconsiderado por mi parte, ¿no? No estaba...

Jason titubea, pero se arrodilla enfrente de él. A esta distancia, puede distinguir el contraste de las oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos de Tim contra su pálida piel y lo fruncido que está su ceño, con los ojos medio cerrados y soñolientos. Aun así, se centran en él, saltando de ojos a pecho y de pecho a cabello y vuelta a empezar.

Tim empuja contra la pared, se gira un poco para apoyar mejor la espalda contra ella, con la cabeza ladeada hacia uno de sus hombros.

—No eres un desastre —dice con una voz un poco más firme—. Espera, no, sí que eres un desastre, pero _yo_ también lo soy, así que no es como si fuera... raro. Dije cosas estúpidas. Me comporté como un imbécil. Estabas sufriendo y yo... lo desestimé. Lo siento. Puedo... puedo intentarlo otra vez si...

—¿A ti qué coño te pasa? —lo interrumpe Jason. Mira a Tim como si le hubieran crecido cuernos y se sobresalta un poco cuando este suelta una risa, breve y fuerte. Frunce el ceño y se retrae.

Pasa un momento en el que Tim permanece en silencio. Luego inspira despacio y dice, con voz más fuerte y tranquila:

—Per... perdón, es que estoy cansado. Hace tiempo que no duermo; los casos no se solucionan solos. Había un proyecto urgente. Estaba intentando dormir esta noche. Un poco. Me pongo a hablar cuando estoy cansado y no siempre pienso en lo que digo y no tenía que haber dicho ni la mitad de lo que dije. —Tim inhala de nuevo, esta vez más rápido, pero igual de profundo—. Tenía que venir. Siento como si mi pierna intentara amputarse y temía... temía que tú...

—¿Que yo _qué_? —exige Jason, tenso.

—No lo sé, suelo... suelo saberlo. Por eso he venido. Sé que no me quieres — Tim lo observa y vacila un poco antes de terminar de hablar—... aquí, pero tenía que venir. Puedes ponerme de patitas a la calle si quieres, pero creo que simplemente me quedaré en el pasillo. No... no estoy seguro de poder volver a casa ahora mismo. Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte. —Jason sabe que lo ha dicho de forma brusca, pero Tim simplemente pestañea como un búho, así que la punzada de culpa desaparece tan rápido como apareció. —No eres...

Jason lanza las manos al aire y se las pasa por el pelo mientras deambula en un círculo cerrado. Ya no le tiemblan las manos, pero sigue sintiendo como si todo pudiera derrumbarse en cualquier momento y enterrarlo bajo los escombros. Odia la idea de que tener un alma gemela conlleve que si deja que esto le destroce, entonces Tim sufrirá también. Puede que no le guste el sustituto, puede que nunca haya querido esto, pero ¿quién pensó que sería justo que alguien tan hecho mierda como él tuviera a alguien más atado a sus sentimientos?

Ojalá pudiera dejar toda esta gilipollez de lado. Él nunca... Pero ¿qué más da? Lo que él quería nunca ha importado. Todo su mundo navegaba por un curso preprogramado desde el principio mismo.

Su mirada desciende hacia Tim, acurrucado como está contra la pared, con la cabeza agachada y una mano agarrada al muslo. Jason aprieta los puños mientras lo mira, pero el impulso de golpear no viene. No es culpa de Tim que esté hecho un asco, más allá de todo arreglo, y tampoco es culpa de Tim que el universo se esté metiendo con ellos. Lo sabe. Ninguno de ellos ha elegido esto. Es que... Por Dios, nada de esto es justo, joder (aunque queda que ni pintado con toda la temática del universo, según su opinión).

—Da igual, quédate —escupe al final.

Tim levanta la vista hacia él y Jason no puede aguantarle la mirada más de un momento. Le lleva un rato percatarse de que probablemente Tim no vaya a hacer mucho más que mirarle, no con el agotamiento y el dolor interfiriendo de forma significativa en su concentración. Se muerde la lengua brevemente, inhala despacio y logra obligarse a decir:

—Venga.

Le ofrece una mano. Tim la mira por un segundo antes de extender la suya y aceptarla. Jason le ayuda a levantarse, pese al dolor en los brazos y los hombros, y no es hasta que Tim está de pie, apoyándose en su agarre con la cabeza inclinada y un temblor visible en las piernas, que se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que se tocan desde que se pronunciaron por primera vez las marcas. Traga e intenta no pensar en ello mientras tira de él hacia el sofá, vigilándolo atentamente todo el rato para asegurarse de que no se desplome. Tim cojea, pero no tropieza, así que a Jason no le cuesta mucho depositarlo en el sofá. Arrastra una de las almohadas y se la mete debajo de la cabeza a Tim, momento en que dedos ajenos rodean su muñeca con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien que está medio dormido.

—Estás herido —dice Tim, se acerca la muñeca mientras se apoya en el reposabrazos para incorporarse a medias del sofá.

Jason tira del agarre e intenta no mostrar cuánto lo inquieta el hecho de que no puede deshacerse de él al momento.

—Estoy bien.

Acto seguido fija la mirada en sus propias manos, acordándose a la vez tanto de que no se había vendado bien esos nudillos como de que la piel que los recubre está algo reventada. Un poco ensangrentada, dolorida, ahora que se ha dado cuenta, pero flexiona los dedos y no nota ningún dolor del malo, así que es improbable que se haya roto nada. Tira otra vez y Tim lo suelta.

Observa como Tim vuelve a hundirse en el sofá, con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo. Parece exhausto, pero Jason tiene la suficiente experiencia con el dolor para saber que la respiración superficial y temblorosa de Tim augura que todavía tardará bastante en poder conciliar el sueño. Siente lo superficial que es su propia respiración, pero Jason sabe que eso tiene más que ver con el hecho de que las costillas le duelen aún más si respira más profundo. Con eso y con el hecho de que sigue cubierto de sudor y respirando más fuerte de lo que debería por el pánico que descargó sobre el saco de boxeo. Aunque sí que se siente... mejor. A duras penas. Obviamente no lo suficiente.

Expira de golpe y se hunde a los pies del sofá con la espalda reclinada contra él.

—Lo siento —musita Jason mientras se entretiene quitándose las vendas medio atadas de las manos. Eso es más fácil que mirar a Tim a la cara—. No es justo que te haya tocado yo.

La mano que le toca la parte posterior del hombro casi lo sobresalta, pero cuando se gira rápidamente solo es Tim. (Pues claro. ¿Quién más iba a ser? _Estúpida_ paranoia.)

—En la vida lo importante no es si algo es justo o no —murmura Tim como respuesta y el sustituto _sonríe_. Es una sonrisa pequeña, agotada y breve, pero sonríe—. Lo que importa es lo... lo que haces con lo que te da. Limones, limonada y todo eso.

—Eres un cabroncete muy optimista, ¿no es así?

Tim se ríe y se parece demasiado a la sonrisa anterior para el gusto de Jason. Inestable y tensa y breve.

—No lo creo —es su respuesta. Jason parpadea, sorprendido. Los dedos de Tim vuelven a rozarle el hombro y no debería poder sentir el calor a través de la camiseta, pero jura que lo siente. —Se me da bien... la lógica. Los peores resultados posibles o lo que _sé_ que es verdad.

Jason se gira a medias para poder mirar a Tim de forma más directa.

—Estabas rastreando a Bruce cuando él estaba _muerto_. Eso no es lógica, Tim, eso es optimismo ciego.

—No, yo... yo _sabía_. Simplemente sabía. —Tim hace una pausa, vuelve a mirar al techo y sigue—: Puede... puede que no fuera del todo racional en ese momento. O cuerdo. Fue un año muy malo. Pero tenía razón. Eso es lo más importante.

—Ajá, claro —dice Jason con un bufido.

Mira a Tim por un momento, así como la irregular subida y bajada de su pecho a medida que intenta respirar lo mejor que puede, luchando contra el dolor que lo invade. Luchando contra el dolor que _Jason_ le ha provocado. Lo cubre otra oleada de culpa y, casi al instante, Tim reacciona con una mueca, la cabeza presionada hacia atrás contra la almohada y una mano apretando la parte superior del muslo. Jason siente el eco en su propia marca, una puñalada de dolor en las costillas que le entrecorta la respiración.

—Voy a por una manta —dice a nadie en concreto mientras se incorpora.

El piso sigue por lo general sumido en la oscuridad, pero no necesita luz para encontrar su armario o las mantas que guarda en él. Saca una de las más gruesas y vacila con ella en las manos.

Para cuando vuelve adonde dejó a Tim, tiene tres pastillas en la mano, además de la manta. La deja caer encima de Tim, quien se sobresalta y levanta la mirada hacia él. Entonces (antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión, antes de que pueda convencerse de no hacerlo) se mete las pastillas en la boca y genera la suficiente saliva para poder tragarlas. Tim le mira fijamente y Jason sabe que no es físicamente posible empezar a sentir el efecto tan rápido, pero, aun así, parece como si pudiera sentir su peso en el estómago.

—Duerme un poco, Tim. —Retrocede un paso y evita por un pelo cruzarse de brazos—. Ve a la reunión; cierra la puerta con llave antes de irte.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Tim, apoyándose en el reposabrazos otra vez, con los cristalinos ojos azules como platos.

—Pastillas para dormir. Ya te veo en algún otro momento, supongo. —Jason se encoge de hombros con toda la indiferencia que no siente.

—_Jason_...

—Joder, ya está hecho, ¿vale? —No tenía intención de ser tan brusco, pero así le sale igualmente y, por ello, no tiene mayor elección que seguir con el camino escogido. Alza una mano, se la pasa por el cabello y evita la mirada de Tim—. Duerme un poco—masculla—. Lo necesitas.

No le da a Tim oportunidad alguna de responder. Es mejor así. Sus piernas son lo suficientemente largas para cubrir la distancia en solo unas cuantas zancadas, y puede que sea solo por una combinación de dolor y falta de sueño, pero Tim no consigue recobrar la compostura antes de que cierre la puerta a sus espaldas.

La puerta tiene pestillo, así que lo cierra y, mientras se desviste, intenta no pensar en que esta no sería ningún obstáculo para cualquier persona con un mínimo de experiencia. Revisar la seguridad en la ventana con las cortinas echadas es automático y, una vez la parte paranoica de él se ha calmado, se acuesta por fin en la cama en sí.

El sueño no le viene de inmediato, pero entre el silencio y la oscuridad, como es inevitable, le viene.

La mañana es lenta, silenciada por los efectos secundarios de las pastillas que lo cubren como una neblina y el dolor de músculos demasiado sobrecargados, demasiado rápido. Más que nada le duelen los hombros, pero la mano que no vendó bien también se queja. Tiene varias costras en la mano, pero, tras examinarla, decide que no es nada serio.

Recorre todo el camino hasta cocina, guiado por el olor del café que su cafetera está programada para preparar cada mañana, solo con un par calzoncillos encima y se para en seco.

Tim está sentado a la mesa, vestido en traje de negocios formal, la chaqueta colgada en el respaldo de la silla, y con un vaso alto de algún tipo de bebida de café, mezclada y comercial, entre las manos. Jason pestañea, pero la aparición no se va. De hecho, le dirige una ligera sonrisa.

—¿No se supone que no tendrías que estar aquí? —es lo que sale de su boca, tras lo cual lucha contra el impulso de gemir y se frota los ojos con una mano—. ¿No tenías una... reunión o algo?

—Ya he ido —contesta Tim—, y he vuelto. Quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer. No solo, ya sabes, por las pastillas, sino por todo lo demás también. Gracias.

Jason lo mira fijamente, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra mientras intenta entender lo _sincero_ que parece el sustituto.

—Sí —dice al fin—, claro.

—He traído café —continua Tim como si no hubiera un silencio incómodo. Indica con la mano el lado opuesto de la mesa donde, sí, hay otro vaso alto de café enfrente de la otra silla. Este está caliente, con la tapa puesta, supuestamente lleno de café. —También tengo bollería. No sabía qué te gustaba así que traje un poco de todo. Coge lo que quieras. —Indica con la mano de nuevo, esta vez a la encimera, donde hay una caja de color cremoso de tamaño respetable.

Es una respuesta atrasada, después de unos segundos de silencio, pero consigue decir:

—Gracias.

Se dirige a la caja. De camino, se coge un plato de los armarios de la cocina. Oye el arrastre de una silla y mira a sus espaldas para encontrarse con Tim acercándosele con cuidado. Después de un momento de vacilación, saca un segundo plato también. Tim acepta el plato cuando se lo ofrece y es el que levanta la tapa de la caja. Jason espera brevemente, pero cuando se vuelve evidente que Tim le deja escoger primero, mete la mano en la caja y saca un par de dulces que tienen buena pinta.

No es hasta que los deposita en su plato y retrocede que pilla la mirada clavada en sus costillas. Se acuerda de repente de que no lleva camiseta. La marca que se extiende a lo largo de sus costillas izquierdas está a la vista y, aunque Tim está ahora completamente concentrado en los dulces, _claro_ que la miraría. Es _su_ maldita marca, ¿no es así? Sus palabras.

Deja el plato en la mesa con, quizá, más fuerza de la necesaria y el estrépito que causa alarma a Tim, quien fija su mirada en él.

—Si vas a mirar, mira. No seas gallina —demanda Jason. Se coge de la nuca con la mano izquierda y deja desprotegido el costado en su totalidad. Le sostiene la mirada a Tim e intenta esconder con una muestra de dientes desafiante la emoción nerviosa y cautelosa que lo recorre—. No eches miraditas como un chaval en el vestuario.

Sus miradas se cruzan por unos instantes. Tim aparta el plato y se acerca. Jason no se mueve ni un centímetro. El peso de la mirada que recae sobre su costado es casi más de lo que puede soportar, pero hace de tripas corazón y se mantiene inmóvil, dejando que recorra su marca. Sus ojos parecen seguir cada trazo negro, desde su comienzo, justo debajo del pectoral izquierdo, hasta la cadera misma. Luego suben otra vez para leer la segunda mitad, sangrada, como si un poder superior la hubiera seleccionado y le haya dado a "centrar" mientras le grababan el destino en el costado.

—Es... elegante —dice Tim con voz suave y la vista, cuando Jason lo mira, clavada en su marca.

De entre todos los comentarios que se esperaba Jason, ese no era uno de ellos. Se queda de piedra por un segundo y, entonces, vuelve a bajar poco a poco el brazo.

—Sí —coincide Jason. Se le pasó por la mente antes, cuando era un crío que trazaba las líneas de su marca e intentaba imaginar el tipo de persona que podría decir algo como eso. Nadie jamás había dado voz a sus pensamientos, pero tampoco es como si muchas personas hubieran visto su marca—. Me pondré una camiseta.

—Espera —llama Tim antes de que dé media vuelta por completo.

Cuando Jason vuelve a mirarlo, Tim se está desabrochando el cinturón y bajándose los pantalones por las caderas con un meneo. A Jason ni siquiera le da tiempo salir de su estupor y preguntarle qué se supone que está haciendo antes de que Tim se dé la vuelta, sujetando con una mano un lado del bajo de su camisa, ahora colgando. Ve las palabras negras estampadas a lo largo de la parte posterior del muslo izquierdo de Tim, llamativas y chocantes en contraste con las limpias y finas líneas que las conforman. Y entonces lo comprende. Las palabras le roban el aliento por un instante, como lo haría una fortuita bala en el estómago, su propio comentario desconsiderado aventado en la cara.

—Ya está —Tim está mirando por encima del hombro y Jason traga cuando se enfrenta a esa mirada. Hay un tinte conocedor en ella—. Lo justo es justo, ¿no?

Cuando encuentra las palabras, se limita a asentir de forma tiesa con la cabeza y a soltar un ronco:

—Sí. —Se aleja con su plato, sin mirar a Tim, mientras dice por encima del hombro—: Súbete los pantalones.

El café es fuerte, negro, y normalmente le echaría leche o azúcar o algo más para endulzarlo, pero no quiere volver a levantarse. Tim le hace caso y, para cuando se sienta en el lado opuesto de la mesa, tiene los pantalones puestos, pero Jason siente... que ya no necesita tanto ponerse una camiseta al ver a Tim vestido. Está en su propia casa, joder, así que a la mierda. Si Tim quiere mirar, que mire.

Se come la mitad de uno de los dulces antes de que Tim diga, sosteniendo el café entre las manos:

—¿Quieres hablar sobre la noche anterior?

Jason taladra su plato con la mirada, rehuyendo el recordatorio que le ofrecen sus pensamientos de la noche anterior. Niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos por un momento.

—No.

—De acuerdo. —Hay un momento de silencio—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Lo considera, pero... no. Por alguna razón, no le molesta tanto su compañía.

—No, no pasa nada.

Tim le dirige otra de esas pequeñas sonrisas, pero no dice nada. Jason se encuentra relajando en vista del silencio.

Esto... no está tan mal.

Tim no vuelve a pasarse por su piso, aunque también es verdad que Jason no vuelve a tener una crisis existencial sobre la naturaleza del universo, así que no es como si hiciera falta. Todavía se llaman por teléfono cuando la cosa se vuelve un poco demasiado dolorosa para estar a gusto, pero suele ser por algo tonto, de veras. Irritación causada por un caso o, en el caso de Tim, por Damian portándose como un niñato con él, etcétera. La situación no está tan mal como antes y no es... Es más fácil, en más de un sentido. A Jason, de hecho, no le disgustan las llamadas.

Es agradable tener a alguien con quien poder hablar cuando el mundo le está buscando las cosquillas. Alguien a quien poder quejarse o con quien distraerse cotilleando o con quien hablar de series o de cualquier otra cosa. Por raro que parezca, casi lo espera con ganas, en cierta manera. Al menos, espera con ganas las llamas en sí y no las razones por las que llama. Puede que... prolongue las llamadas más de lo estrictamente necesario. A veces.

La vida sigue su curso, poco a poco. Jason permanece en Gotham o en sus alrededores, lo suficientemente cerca para que su presencia cuente, pese a no interferir en los asuntos de los murciélagos. La mayor parte del tiempo. Al menos, deja de intentar establecerse como jefe criminal, así que eso debería ganarle algunos puntos a favor. (Todavía hace que algunos de sus subordinados le mantengan informado, pero, según él, su sistema de distribución de drogas es bastante decente, minimiza daños colaterales en forma de personas inocentes, así que tampoco le apetece dejarlo.)

A pesar de estar en Gotham, hace todo lo posible para no encontrarse con nadie de la familia. Es mejor así. Está bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos sabe todavía que Tim es su alma gemela y no puede ni imaginarse sus reacciones cuando se enteren. Sabe Dios que no es lo suficientemente bueno o puro para que ellos se tomen bien la noticia de que él es el alma gemela de Tim, y no cree estar dispuesto a postrarse y arrastrase hasta que por fin lo acepten como tal.

Está en su piso, preparándose para salir a hacer la compra, cuando todo se va a la mierda.

Un paso está bien y, antes de que el siguiente aterrice, un dolor terrible le atraviesa el costado, le arranca un grito de la garganta y lo manda sobre piernas inestable a apoyarse contra la pared. Presiona las manos contra las costillas, a pesar de que sabe que no hay lesión física. Se desliza hacia el suelo por la pared y gira la cabeza para morder el cuello de la chaqueta y ahogar otro grito. Tiene que mirar abajo y levantar una mano temblorosa para cerciorarse de que no, de hecho, no le ha apuñalado un ninja invisible ni nada. _Dios_, como duele el hijo de puta. Hasta esa primera noche, cuando fue al piso de Tim, no lo había pasado tan mal y tampoco había surgido tan rápido.

Pero ¿qué coño? ¿Ha muerto alguien? ¿Acaba de experimentar la traición de su vida?

Se apresura a por el móvil. Le lleva dos intentos conseguir sacarlo del bolsillo y, después, probablemente otros veinte minutos para desbloquearlo y llamar a Tim. Lo sujeta entre hombro y cabeza para poder mantener la presión contra el costado con ambas manos. A regañadientes, suelta el cuero que estaba mordiendo para poder hablar.

—¿Qué _demonios_, Tim? —jadea él cuando oye el clic que indica que han descolgado—. Joder, has pasado de cero a noventa en dos segundos exactos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—_Oh._ —Tim suena como si estuviera mareado—. _Lo siento, Jason, es... _—Un sonido brusco y dolorido que hace que se encienda cada instinto entrenado para las emergencias de Jason. Una reacción que resulta ser la acertada cuando Tim termina—: _La verdad es que me han disparado._

—¿Que a ti _qué_? —Todo su mundo se reduce a un punto. Se obliga a enderezarse, a ponerse de pie y a dirigirse hacia la puerta. No, esto _no puede_ estar pasando—. ¿Dónde narices estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—_Un evento para recaudar fondos _—es la laboriosa respuesta—. _Estoy bien. Nada mortal y ya oigo las sirenas. Solo fue un... fue un encontronazo. Un puñado de matones verdes intentaron llevarse los objetos de valor del público. Uno de ellos estaba muy nervioso._

—_Ni una mierda_ estás bien. —Toma las llaves de donde las dejó al lado de la puerta y la abre de sopetón- Su respiración se vuelve rápida y fuerte a medida que la desesperación predomina por encima el dolor—. Quédate al teléfono conmigo, Tim. Dime qué hospital tienes más cerca.

—_El General de Gotham_ —viene la respuesta, definitivamente más débil—. _Creo. Lo siento, Jason; vienen hacia mí, tengo que colgar._

—¡No, no te atrevas a...!

El clic que sigue le crispa los nervios y Jason chirría los dientes, suelta un taco y prácticamente corre escaleras abajo en vez de esperar al ascensor. Solo una vez que está abajo se para el tiempo suficiente para buscar los acontecimientos más recientes que tienen lugar en el centro de la ciudad y localiza la dirección exacta en la que se encuentra Tim. Su moto es más rápida que el coche; si evita el tráfico quizás llegue a tiempo para hacer algo. Pero la moto no es la mejor opción para transportar a alguien herido y si necesita... No, las ambulancias ya estaban allí y Tim va de paisano. Llevárselo a la Batcueva no le va a proporcionar un tratamiento mucho mejor que el que puede recibir en un hospital, si es que es mejor en algo.

Escoge la moto.

La mayor parte del camino consiste en un borrón de luces rojas y el estruendo de cláxones de coches, pero no desacelera pase lo que pase. Las cosas solo se esclarecen otra vez cuando llega por fin al conjunto de coches de emergencia con las luces puestas, aparcados alrededor del museo en el que tenía lugar el evento de Tim. Detiene la moto con un derrape en un espacio de aparcamiento probablemente legal y se toma solo el tiempo justo y necesario para apagar la moto y activar el sistema de seguridad antes de romper a correr hacia el círculo interior, más allá de los coches. Hay una media barricada formada, pero salta por encima de ella con un solo grito en su dirección, demasiado lejos para poder pararlo.

Una mirada hacia un lado revela un grupo de agentes de policía que guían a varios hombres esposados y vestidos con chaquetas pesadas a la parte trasera de una furgoneta. Y, aunque Jason siente una fuerte oleada de furia hacia los muy cabrones (uno de ellos _disparó_ a Tim), se obliga a ignorarla y busca con la mirada en la zona despejada que han creado los servicios de emergencia.

Todavía hay tres ambulancias esperando. Aún no han sacado a las víctimas. Un hecho que se hace aún más evidente una vez alcanza con la mirada las escaleras del museo: hay dos parejas de paramédicos transportando camillas por ellas. Le basta vislumbrar cabello negro sobre una de ellas para empezar a dirigirse hacia ella, mientras se traga el grito que quiere liberar su garganta hasta que está a suficiente distancia para confirmar que el pelo negro y la piel pálida pertenecen, en efecto, a Tim.

Sigue los pasos de uno de los paramédicos, lo suficientemente cerca de la cabeza de la camilla para que los ojos de Tim (abiertos, _bien_) se enfoquen en él hasta antes de que Jason extienda la mano hacia él para apartar varios mechones de pelo que se le pegaban a la boca. Nota la mirada aguzada que le lanza uno de los paramédicos, pero Tim inclina la cabeza hacia su mano y le ofrece una leve y cansada sonrisa, por lo que, aparentemente, eso les vale para no preocuparse de su presencia.

—¿Estará bien? —les pregunta Jason a los paramédicos.

Alcanzan la base de las escaleras y uno de ellos lo mira con la misma mirada aguzada.

—Señor, tiene que apartarse y dejarnos meterlo en la ambulancia. Si es familia, puede obtener la información del personal del hospital en cuanto lo traslademos a él.

Ajá, por encima de su cadáver.

—Yo no me voy a ningún lado —espeta—. ¿_Estará bien_?

Tiene que apartarse hacia un lado mientras los paramédicos giran la camilla, de forma que lo van subiendo a la ambulancia, con seguros y practicados movimientos, empezando por la cabeza de la camilla. La cabeza de Tim desaparece en su interior y, mientras uno de los paramédicos rodea la ambulancia para ocupar el puesto de conductor, Jason obstruye el camino a la puerta abierta y el segundo paramédico se vuelve hacia él.

—No podemos proporcionar información a nadie que no sea familia. Puede alcanzarnos en el hospital, señor.

—Soy su puta alma gemela —se encuentra soltando Jason mientras muestra los dientes en una mueca feroz. El paramédico retrocede un paso, sobresaltado, así que Jason insiste en esa apertura en vez de permitirse pensar sobre lo que está haciendo —. Mira, tengo formación en procedimientos médicos de emergencia y puedo soportar el dolor. Voy con vosotros.

El hombre se recupera rápido. Según Jason, probablemente tenga que ver con que pertenece a la especia endémica de Gotham: se les da mucho mejor enfrentarse a diversas situaciones que a los de otras ciudades.

—Vale. Ojo, no vas a tocar nada y te apartarás si es necesario. ¿Todo claro?

—Como el agua —contesta Jason y se encarama a la ambulancia sin que se lo tengan que decir.

Le deja el pequeño banquillo al paramédico y él mismo se encaja al lado de la camilla. Tim alza la vista hacia él, con una leve sonrisa, pese a la obvia tensión que refleja su rostro.

—¿Acabas de decírselo a alguien? —susurra.

Jason suelta una risa burlona. Solo espera el tiempo justo para mirar cómo, a sus espaldas, el paramédico sube también, cierra la puerta y avisa al conductor de que puede ponerse en marcha.

—No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena —refunfuña a modo de respuesta. Desliza una mano sobre la camilla, toma una de las manos de Tim, que yacen por encima de la manta con la que lo han cubierto, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él.

Tim hace una mueca de dolor cuando la ambulancia empieza a moverse y lo zarandea ligeramente. Aprieta los dedos por un momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Jason solo se tomó un momento, observando la genuina confusión en los ojos de Tim, seguro de que lo mismo reflejaban los suyos.

—¿Qué narices quieres decir con "qué hago aquí"? Te han _disparado_. ¿Te crees que lo voy a ignorar y ya está? —Tim parece rumiar en serio su pregunta, así que Jason niega con la cabeza y desenlaza los dedos para poder envolverlos alrededor de la muñeca de Tim, en busca de su pulso—. No, ¿sabes qué? No contestes esa pregunta. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué ha pasado?

—Jason, estoy en una _ambulancia_. No necesitas tomarme el pulso o comprobar si estoy lúcido; ellos ya lo han hecho.

Jason suelta un gruñido y recompensa a Tim con una mirada sarcástica por el comentario.

—Puede que simplemente quiera saber cómo acabaste en esta ambulancia, imbécil. —Cuando alza la vista, el paramédico los está mirando—. Herida de bala; necesita cirugía, ¿verdad?

El paramédico lo verifica con un asentimiento de cabeza y sigue:

—Muslo derecho; no hay orificio de salida. Aunque no está sangrando demasiado y no rozó ninguna arteria principal. Si asumimos que no va a surgir ninguna complicación, no debería ser tan difícil. Ha tenido suerte.

—¿Lo has oído? —se burla Jason y vuelve a mirar a Tim—. Has tenido _suerte_.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —viene la seca respuesta mientras Tim reclina la cabeza contra la almohada con un rictus de dolor.

El pulso bajo los dedos de Jason está relativamente bien. Inhala despacio para intentar olvidarse del dolor que reverbera en él mientras vuelve a entrelazar los dedos con los de Tim.

—Ya, ya, el universo te odia. Venga, cuéntame el cuento.

En retrospectiva, tenía que habérsele ocurrido antes, pero, por alguna razón, no es hasta que Jason se encuentra sentado en la sala de espera y ve a Dick entrar por las puertas que se percata de que, ya, _pues claro _que el resto de la familia iba a aparecer. Se pone rígido como una tabla, cosa que atrae la mirada de Dick como un imán que de repente encuentra su carga opuesta. Es probable que se merezca la sorpresa que refleja, pero eso no disuade a Dick de empezar a dirigirse hacia él e inspirarle unas súbitas ganas de huir. Francamente, es demasiado tarde para eso.

—¿Jason?

—¿Sí? —Jason intenta no parecer demasiado acorazado, probablemente sin éxito.

Dick simplemente se le queda mirando durante un momento, estudiando su expresión y la ropa que ha elegido para salir en público (informal, de paisano, ¿en qué estaba _pensando_?) con una mirada deliberada de pies a cabeza. Sea lo que sea que signifique esa mirada, parece que pasa la prueba, porque Dick se limita a hacer un pequeño gesto de aceptación con la cabeza y pregunta:

—¿Tim?

—En el quirófano. —Señala con la cabeza hacia las puertas que conducen a las profundidades del hospital, más por impulso que para indicar el camino—. Disparo en la pierna; la bala no ha salido, pero parece que no rozó nada importante. Debería ser rutinario.

La verdad es que, en cierta manera, le alegra que la cirugía sea necesaria, porque una vez el subidón de adrenalina había retrocedido y empezó otra vez a notar de forma más nítida el dolor, pudo detectar el momento exacto en que Tim se durmió bajo anestesia por su desvanecimiento. De hecho, una de las enfermeras se paró y se tomó el tiempo para informarle de que eso era _normal _ y que no debería preocuparse por la repentina ausencia de la sensación. Debían de haber pasado por sustos muy feos por parte de gente que pensó que su pareja se estaba muriendo.

—Bien —asiente Dick, más bien para sí mismo, mientras mira hacia las puertas. Entonces, en un rápido y fluido movimiento, ocupa el asiento contiguo al de Jason y se reclina contra el reposabrazos de la silla para centrarse en él y mirarle frente a frente—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —Jason se revuelve un poco bajo el escrutinio y entrecierra los ojos.

Dick sonríe, pero sus ojos permanecer penetrantes y atentos.

—Normalmente, uno no te encontraría cerca de Tim —es el comentario que acompaña a la sonrisa—. No he oído nada que cambiara ese hecho. ¿Estabas cerca? ¿Algún tipo de trabajo?

—Algo por el estilo —es todo lo que está dispuesto a decir, pero, por la manera en que Dick inclina la cabeza, dista mucho de ser una respuesta aceptable. Frunce el ceño y junta las manos entre las rodillas para entrelazarlas con fuerza—. No soy quien le disparó, si es esa tu pregunta.

Dick no lo empieza a negar al momento, cosa que, la verdad, es prueba suficiente de que esa era una de las teorías que estaba barajando. Bueno, no es como si Jason pudiera enfadarse con él por eso; su historial no es el mejor en lo que a Tim se refiere, ni tampoco es una teoría tan descabellada. Aun así, duele un poco.

—Jason...

—Joder, pregunta ya lo que quieres saber —salta Jason, interrumpiendo cualquier comentario o intento atrasado de calmarlo que iba a decir—. No estoy para juegos mentales ahora mismo, Dick.

Hay una breve pausa, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Dick dice:

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Corto, sencillo; una pregunta a la que no puede contestar con honestidad.

—¿Le meten un balazo al sustituto y no tengo derecho a preocuparme? —se crispa mientras lanza otra mirada a las puertas interiores del hospital.

—Pensé que no estabas para juegos mentales. —Jason le fulmina con la mirada y Dick le ofrece un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa, antes de ponerse serio otra vez—. Mira, Jason, has dicho que no lo has disparado y te creo. No te voy a juzgar por la razón que tengas para estar aquí, ¿vale? Lo prometo.

—Ni una mierda —farfulla—. Tú juzgas por todo.

Eso último saca un suspiro de Dick.

—De acuerdo, no _diré_ nada a nadie. ¿Qué otra promesa quieres, Jason? La haré.

—¿Qué tal que no te portarás como un hijo de puta y dejarás el tema? —pregunta Jason mientras aprieta las manos con más fuerza.

¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que alguna enfermera o doctor entre por la puerta y se dirija a él como la "pareja" de Tim? ¿O haga alguna otra referencia que delate su relación? Demasiado alta para su gusto, eso seguro. No les ha dado ningún nombre ni nada, así que no es como si tuvieran algo mejor que decir. Joder, hasta podrían salir y confirmar su identidad preguntando directamente si es el alma gemela de Tim. Puede que sí que sea mejor acabar con eso cuanto antes y decirlo él mismo, en vez de dejar que alguien más lo revele.

—Tengo que saberlo. —La voz de Dick ha bajado un poco de volumen, se ha vuelto un poco más seria—. Jason, confío en ti, pero no se me ocurre ninguna razón para que tú estés aquí y eso me preocupa. También me preocupa que, a pesar de que claramente te pongo incómodo y a la defensiva, no te hayas ido todavía. Sea la razón que tengas para estar aquí, es importante, y tengo que saber cuál es. Por favor.

—Terco como una mula, hay que ver —se queja, pero baja la mirada a sus manos. Le lleva unas cuantas inspiraciones profundas, y mucha lucha interna consigo mismo, antes de conseguir obligarse a volver a alzar la vista y exigir—: No se lo vas a decir a _nadie_ y me cubres si alguien más pregunta.

—Trato hecho. Lo prometo —accede Dick con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras le sostiene la mirada.

Algo parecido al pánico se le revuelve en el pecho, pero tensa las manos hasta que duele y coge aire despacio, y eso es justo lo suficiente para permitirle decirlo.

—Tim es mi alma gemela.

Los ojos de Dick se abren en evidente sobresalto. Jason aparta la mirada bruscamente y sigue hablando, con tal de no quedarse ahí sentado esperando ver una reacción de verdad. O el inevitable rechazo.

—Es una putada, pero hemos estado hablando y lo teníamos más o menos controlado. He notado cuando le dispararon, lo llamé y vine en cuanto supe dónde estaba. El sustituto no apesta tanto una vez pasas el suficiente tiempo con él. Y ese rapapolvo que me estás componiendo ahora mismo, guárdatelo, ¿te parece? Sé que no soy lo que habrías querido para él, o no lo suficientemente bueno, o nada de eso, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, así que no te molestes, ¿vale? Esto es solo lo que el universo considera una puta broma; yo no he elegido nada de esto.

Jason se sobresalta un poco cuando siente el roce de una mano contra el hombro, con la presión justa para sentirlo a través de la chaqueta y la camiseta que lleva. Adopta una mirada feroz para encubrir la reacción, alza la cabeza y le devuelve la mirada a Dick, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier argumento o palabras que le quiera lanzar.

—¿Sabes? —Dick musita con la mano todavía posada, ligera, sobre su hombro—. Nada de lo que me acabas de decir es lo que estaba pensado. —Jason pestañea. Dick sonríe y le aprieta brevemente el hombre antes de soltarlo—. Pero... prométeme que tendrás cuidado. ¿Si es que te interesa, aunque sea un poco? Hay mucha historia enterrada ahí, y sé que puedes ser una persona difícil de tratar a veces, así que, si en algún momento necesitas un consejo, soy todo oídos.

Se mueve, incómodo, no del todo seguro de qué hacer con la falta de agresión. No es... lo que estaba esperando. Para nada.

—Gracias, supongo. —Afloja el agarre, una frotando la muñeca de la otra—. ¿En serio no estás enfadado?

—Claro que no. Confío en ti, Jason, y confío en Tim. Podéis decidir por vuestra cuenta qué queréis; sois gente adulta. Si sois almas gemelas, es que tiene que haber algún potencial, ¿verdad? Lo que hacéis con él ya es cosa vuestra. —La sonrisa sigue en su sitio cuando Dick añade—: Estás aquí, ¿no es así?

—Sí, supongo. Pero... no se lo digas a Bruce, ¿vale? —dice Jason. Se encoge de hombros y hunde la cabeza para evitar la mirada omnisciente de Dick.

Dick suelta una pequeña risa y, cuando Jason se vuelve hacia él con una mirada asesina, tanto su sonrisa como su mirada son suaves.

—Lo he prometido, ¿recuerdas? Estabas siguiendo una pista por los alrededores cuando ocurrió el ataque; te metiste para ver si podías ayudar y viste que Tim estaba entre los heridos. Encaja bastante bien, ¿no te parece?

—Sí. Sí que lo hace. —Jason siente como sus hombros se aligeran un poco, así como la preocupación que le atenaza el pecho.

Permanece el tiempo suficiente para esperar a que Tim despierte y esté lúcido otra vez, acomodado en una sala de recuperación. Sin embargo, a esas alturas, la mitad de la familia está reunida alrededor de la cama y es más fácil para él simplemente intercambiar miradas con Tim por encima de sus cabezas y escapar a hurtadillas por la puerta. La alternativa consiste en quedarse parado, marginado e incómodo, hasta que todo el mundo se vaya, y esa es una habitación llena de vigilantes entrenados a los que no le apetece desembuchar nada en este momento. Ya basta con que Dick lo sepa; todavía no quiere poner a prueba a los demás.

Mata algo de tiempo dando un paseo de vuelta para recoger su moto de donde la aparcó de cualquier manera al lado del museo. Y durante el paseo... piensa. Sobre todo. Tim y el concepto de almas gemelas y la sonrisa de Dick y la oferta y... simplemente sobre todo. Hasta que recibe un mensaje con un solo breve: "_no hay moros en la costa_". El número de Tim.

Las horas de visita del hospital habían acabado hace tiempo, habían acabado hasta mientras estaban esperando a que la operación terminara, así que tiene que meterse a escondidas. Es más fácil de lo que pensó que sería, francamente. Acaba siendo una simple cuestión de que la habitación de Tim tiene una ventana, que está abierta, y no tarda mucho en encaramarse y entrar por ella.

Las luces están apagadas, la puerta está cerrada y las persianas están bajadas, pero la luz de la luna es más que suficiente para que Jason pueda distinguir el momento en que Tim gira la cabeza para mirarlo. Una mano —la que no está lastrada con la intravenosa y los tubos— se alza para saludarlo antes de que cruce la habitación. Todavía hay una silla colocada al lado de la cama, pero la ignora y toma asiento al borde de la cama en sí y baja la vista.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta. Mantiene la voz lo suficientemente baja para que no haya manera de que nadie fuera de la habitación pueda oírlo.

Tim asiente con la cabeza y le ofrece una sonrisa que es solo un poco más amplia de la que Jason suele ver.

—Buenas drogas, la bala ya no está dentro. Progreso. —La misma mano se levanta, toca el codo de Jason y agarra con suavidad su chaqueta—. Gracias por lo de antes, Jason. Por venir.

—¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Esperar en un rincón en casa y sujetarme el costado? —Hace una mueca el momento en que lo dice. Levanta las manos para dejar caer la cabeza en ellas y frotarse los ojos—. Mierda, no, lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo sonar como si... —Suspira, levanta la cabeza y vuelve la vista hacia Tim—. Esto se me da muy mal. Lo siento.

—No me molesta el sarcasmo. —El encogimiento de hombros es pequeño, pero lo nota.

—A mí sí que me molesta. —Inspira brevemente y se gira un poco. Extiende la mano y ase con la palma el dorso de la mano de Tim, todavía agarrada a la chaqueta sobre su otro codo—. Estaba... estaba pensando, mientras estabas en el quirófano, y mientras todos estaban aquí. Nada de esto fue justo contigo; yo no he sido justo contigo.

—Jason...

—Calla —le interrumpe—, déjame hablar por ahora. Te juro que esto no es ningún tipo de mierda, en plan, por haberte enfrentado a la muerte ni nada, pero toda esta situación sí que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que me porté como un gilipollas contigo. Y ya de por sí soy bastante cabrón, así que quizás no esperes que eso cambie, pero he admitido que me he portado como un cabrón contigo en específico y me... me gustaría cambiarlo. No sé si puedo prometer nada, o si puedo volverme mejor persona, pero al menos quiero intentarlo. Porque me —se encoge de hombros y continúa evitando la mirada de Tim—... me gusta hablar contigo, y todos los problemas que tenía contigo eran básicamente todos problemas míos. Te cargué con ellos y eso tampoco fue justo ni de lejos. Así que quizás me gustaría ver qué es esto que tenemos entre nosotros... sin toda mi mierda de por medio. Bueno, si tú quieres.

Los dedos de Tim se aferran con más fuerza a la chaqueta de Jason y eso le hecha leña al nerviosismo, ya de por sí fuerte, enterrado en el pecho de Jason, pero se obliga a levantar la mirada de todas maneras. Lo que lo saluda es una pequeña sonrisa, y eso es tan inesperado que desinfla casi por completo la burbuja de nerviosismo.

—Me encantaría —responde Tim en voz suave, pero segura.

—¿En serio? —Jason traga.

El asentimiento es tan seguro como la voz de Tim, y los dedos en su chaqueta se alejan lo justo para cogerlo de la mano y estrecharla.

—En serio, quiero hacerlo.

Jason la estrecha de vuelta, las palabras se le pegan a la garganta por un momento, hasta que vuelve a tragar para aclararla e inspira profundo mientras se enfrenta a la mirada de Tim.

—¿Quizás podríamos tomárnoslo con calma y ver adónde nos lleva?

—Suena bien. —Tim ladea la cabeza un poco, lo mira de forma más directa—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

_Sí_, pero:

—Ahora no. Deberías dormir; podemos hacerlo en otro momento.

Definitivamente hay vacile en el tono de Tim cuando contesta:

—Es una cita. —Jason se calla por un momento y es tiempo suficiente para que Tim continúe—: ¿Te quedas conmigo un rato? ¿Hasta que me duerma?

Jason siente como sus propios labios se curvan en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Sí —promete—. Por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mío, tardé una eternidad con este capítulo. Lo siento, chicos, la uni me está chupando todos los jugos. (Es el último año, pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Al fin y al cabo, lo que sigue es paro o trabajo. Genial.)  
De todas maneras, gracias por leer. Tengo otro proyecto de traducción empezado. Vamos a ver cuándo lo puedo colgar. Creo que tendrá que ser en verano ya porque es más largo que los anteriores.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Les tengo cariño a estos personajes así que he disfrutado mucho traduciendo sobre ellos, a pesar de todos los tacos que suelta Jason. (Y ojo, que los tacos no me los he intentado yo. Al chico hay que lavarle la lengua con jabón.)  
Acaba de empezar la uni otra vez, así que vamos a ver cuando termino el segundo capítulo, pero prometo que no abandonaré el proyecto.  
Si alguien tiene crítica constructiva, siempre es bienvenida. Parece que no importa cuantas veces revise la puntuación de los diálogos porque siempre queda alguna errata.


End file.
